for ever with you in my heart
by kolla bears2010
Summary: A kagsxSessh.. kagome and sesshy get mated and 2 months after that kagome has to leave the feudal era not by will either.then suddenly her family is getting atacted by bunch of bandits and Ameika's tooken.look 4 ur self.youll open a new door.chap :
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I dedicated this chapter to one of my best friend for she's went through one of the worst years for her... I just want to say that if any one feel to grab a few tissues feel free and also this my first Fanfic. Lol..

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and if I did I wouldn't be writing right now...lol

* * *

Here goes nothing..

The life we know,

We would have it all,

Oh what you do to me,

If I could say anything,

It would be,

That I love you,

And here's a poem to you my love,

As Kagome thought when she was writing this poem to the one she love , the one on the other side of the well. She thought if she could do any thing she would do any thing to see her mate. As tear drops fall down on the paper that she was supposed to be doing her home work on but she didn't care she was going to tell her life on this piece of paper then she thought silently about her friends, her adopted pup, Shippo and the one she cared the most Sesshmaru. Will she ever see them ever again.

We walked hand in hand,

Are hearts beat like they were over charge,

Kagome couldn't believe she had to leave the era where she grow to love so much. When she was in her time she felt like she couldn't spread her wings, she couldn't be free..

Thoughts come and go,

my love always stays with you,

Can we, we,

Ever change,

The past?

Yes we can,

But only in the future,

That last with time,

**

* * *

**

As that moment he thought about Kagome and wondering how she was faring.

He knew he had to fight with the South even though he didn't want to. All he wanted to do is see his mate and know that she was safe. oh how much he cursed Kami Of changing fate..

**

* * *

**

We can grow,

Grow back to one,

And you can be great and just wait,

One more year I'll be done with school,

As Kagome read this part she laugh to her self, she couldn't believe that she only had one more year to graduate from High School.. She couldn't believe how much more mature she became.

During the last 2 years she learned to control her miko powers and not only that she gotten more stronger, she had no baby fat.

And we'll can go,

Down in history,

Just like you new,

We would,

Just remember that,

In hand in hand,

We can make time,

Go faster,

Oh how much Kagome couldn't wait till she found a way to go back to that special man that's on the other side of time. The only thing she could do is dream of him, just dream, like it was all a dream, but in her heart she knows the truth ,that all this sadness isn't part of her figment in her mind.

Life is very different with out you,

And tears will fall,

But with this,

Know that I will always,

"**love you"**

Yes she will always love him, no matter what..

* * *

Please read and review thank you

Kolla Bears2010


	2. Chapter 3 you're all this to me Part 1

A/N: heres chapter 2 up and i would like to dedicate this chapie to my other best friend...'Maggie'...the other chapie was for Megan..

disclaimer: i don't own Inu Yasha nor the poem that's in this story called "You're all this to me" by Melissa Collett

We do not remember days, We remember moments by Cesare Pavese

Chapter 2- You're all this to me part 1

As Kagome walked to school she remembered a moment when she and Sesshmaru talked to each other alone for the first time.

Moment

Kagome was walking to get water from the nearest stream to make breakfast and then suddenly she felt a very strong demic aura. As soon as she felt his presents she grabbed her bow and arrow. As Lord Seehmaru approach Kagome aimed her arrow towards him. Then when he came an arm distance away Kagome asked, "Lord Sesshmaru why are you here?"

change POV- Sesshmaru

What does she think I'm here for?

'_To kill her and get that stupid sword of that baka InuYasha.'_

Who are you to talk to this Sesshmaru?

'I_'m your conscience. da da you baka.'_

You have no right to talk to this Sesshmaru like the way you have, I think I should kill you.. any last words or ever hold your peace.!

'_I wouldn't do that if I were you; wait a minute I am you..Ha Ha Ha..'_

Normal POV-

"Um Lord Sesshmaru are you ok?"

Change POV- Kagome

Why should I care he's a ruthless ariscrate(sp?)!

'_Because he's danm sexy; oh my lord he given us a look, oh boy only if looks could kill, man i would be in for a treat'_

"Who are you to talk to this Sesshmaru?"

_' Oh man, is he talking to him self?'_

Of course not or is he?

"Hey Lord Sesshmaru sorry to end your little conversation but why are you here in such peace terms?"

"To talk to you Kagome."

Oh did he just say my name?

_'Um hunny he did and I liked the way he said "Kagome" isn't he danm sexy and he's standing right in front of you danm girl you're freakin' lucky! Don't you think?'_

Ah yea (sigh), wait a minute, you've gota shut your fridgen annoying mouth up and let me run this business.

'_ok I guess I'll shut it for right now'_

end of memory

As Kagome came back to the real world she heard a child scream. So of course Kagome ran to the noise as if it were only natural..! And there was 2 boys picking on a girl only about 12 years old and as usual Kagome saved the little girl then the little girl said in very serious unnatural way," Kagome you've came, come we must talk."

"who are you", Kagome asked.

"I'll tell you later when were in a safer spot."

'Oh, ok' was Kagome's only response.

Ok I think this is enough for right now I'll write more tomorrow.. I hope you like this chapie

As much as I.. Lol...

Next chaper: You're all this to me part 2

"you're the thought that starts each morning,

You are in all that I do,

And ever thing I say."

Then a servant came in with a letter that was from the lord of the east..

As for Kagome------------

The little girl grab Kagome's hand summing to come with her to come, and that's what she did. Finally the little girl stopped and faced Kagome...

Please read and review...

Kolla bears2010


	3. you're all this to me Part 2

A/N: this chapie is dedicated for my friend Brenda because she's going to a different school next year. I'm going to be sad and this one is for my friend Andrew C. For he died on my birthday he'll be dedicated in all my stories... Well once again here goes nothing..lol... :)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor the poem if you need the author's name look at the second chapter

Tears my be dried up, but the heart -never Marguerite de Valois

**Change POV--- Sesshmaru's Palace**

The only thing Sesshmaru could think about was KAGOME as usual when he knew he had tons of papers to do but Sesshmaru didn't care not one bit. Then he decided to write a poem to easy his mind and as if he were a poem author he wrote down this

"_You're the thought that starts ever morning ,_

_You're all that I do,_

_And every thing I say,"_

Then suddenly he smelt a servant come in and without permission too.

AN: Oh lord you don't want to get the Lord mad, no you don't . I cant stop laughing

Then the servant gave the lord a letter and waited for a letter to return to his Lord. And with that Sesshmaru opened the letter, it was from the lord of the East and the letter says:

_Lord and Lady of the West _

_I wish you to come to annual ball and which this year is for two special reasons!_

_1.For the coming for are daughter which hasn't been home for about 7 years._

_2.for are new born girl _

_I hope you can make it , and bring your little charming human girl._

_Thanks,_

_Lord and Lady of the East_

As Sesshmaru was done reading the letter he began his reply.

_Lord and Lady of the East,_

_I will come in about 11/2 moons,_

_i shall bring my retainer and I'm sorry my mate can not come,_

_Lord and Lady of the West_

So Sesshmaru gave the letter to the waiting servant and with that he dismissed the servant and began with the poem.

"_your the smile on my face,_

_The twinkle in my eye,_

_The warmth inside my heart,_

_The fullness in my life."_

A nock came which interrupted him with his poem and said "enter".

"Milord if I may, there's been word from the guards that Lord Koga is about Half an hour from arriving here, what should I do Milord?"

"Go and prepare the guest wing, is that all?"

"Yes Milord"

"Leave then"

The servant bowed and exited out of Sesshmaru's study. So he continue on.

"_You're the hand that's laced with mine,_

_And the coat upon my back,_

_My friend, my love,_

_My shoulder to lean on"_

Suddenly there was a nock on the door,

"Enter", Sesshmaru said in a very pissed of voice.

A/N: you know what im talking about when some one keep's on bugging you, well that's what Sessy is felling right now.. Well sorry, Ill keep the show running

"Milord, InuYasha-sama and his group is coming, what should I do Milord?"

"Go and Prepare rooms in the guest wing for my baka of a half brother and the group, is that all?"

"yes, Milord"

"You May leave", and she bowed deeply to her lord and left.

So the pissed of TaiYoike continued on.

"_You're my silly nature,_

_Mature caring,_

_Thoughtful,_

_Bright and honest Mate._

_The one that hold on me tightly,_

_When i need to cry,_

_You're the dimple on my cheek,_

_The ever constant tingle in my soul,_

_The voice that makes me weak,_

_The happiness in my life._

_You're all I've wanted,_

_You're all I need,_

_You're all I've dreamed of,_

_You're all of this to me._

Please read and review

Thanks

Kolla Bears2010

Next chapter---------------**The unexpected **

"Mother and father are the Lady and Lord of the...

And we got to get there before it's to late"


	4. The Unexpected

A/N: I want to dedicated this chapter to my friend Court's lol..

Thank you for reviewing Wendy and I hope all the people that read this story could review... Lol...

(give puppy dog eyes) oh did I forget also this one for my deiced friend 'Andrew C' may he rest in peace.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor the song called "Redneck Woman" by Gretchen Wilson...

_**But you be strong and do not lose courage, for there is reward for your work ---Chronicles 15:7**_

**Chapter 3- The Unexpected **

**Normal POV**

The little girl grabbed Kagomes hand and summing her to come. So that what Kagome did.

Finally the little girl stopped and faced to Kagome.

" My name is Ameika and I'm a Demon and not only that I'm all so a Miko", said Ameika.

This statement made Kagome really confused and remained silent and so Ameika continued on.

"You're my elder sister and are parents are the Lord and Lady of the East and I'm going to give your demic abilities and your memories ok sister?"

"Yes", was her only reply.

"And guess what I found?"

"I don't know, what?"Kagome said in a curiosity tone.

'I found a way back home", said Ameika.

"you know you've always been smart, my little sister." The only respond was the sound of laughter.

"um sister you're change will happen in one night", said Ameika with a happy tone.

"So Ameika will we be in the feudal era when the change comes?"

"Yes we will be in the palace, Mum and dad cant wait to see you and there's going to be annual ball which this year it's at the palace and are little sister was born 2 days ago, she's such a little cutie so sis where's your mate?" Ameika asked.

"He's at the palace", Kagome said in sad tone.

"Oh, who is your mate, by the scent It's Lord Sesshmaru , I'm not sure. Well is the big Ice fell in love with you I'm not surprised, oh do you know InuYasha? Well were like friends and you know Kikyou, well me and her used to be great friend even though you hated her. Hay sis do you still hate Kikyou?"

"Yes, why do you must hang around her? She's a bad influence."

"Because she is or was my best friend, so what about InuYasha? When I first met him I thought he was danm good looking and then you could look at Sesshmaru-sama and InuYasha's father and man he can take my breath away. You know when I was younger Inutaisho-sama came to visit the palace with Sesshmaru-sama and Inutaisho-sama would give me big bare hugs and say that I was his little princess and Sesshmaru-sama would get jealous, and there you come out of no where and comfort that little Inu pup.. Well InuYasha became a real jerk when he got older. What happened to that half Inu pup, where did he go? Well any ways were getting close, so are you excited to see mum and dad? I am. I haven't seen them in a month." Ameika said in one breath and Kagome couldn't make out every word but there was one thing for sure. This girl that claimes her to be her sister was in fact her sister because the sister she knew would just talk of your head off and that's why Inutaisho-sama loved her!

Finally we reach there destination , which in fact had a well that looked like the one at the shrine.

"Do you think I could visit my family in this era at all?" Kagome asked her little sis.

"no need", was Ameika only answer.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Because your family in this era are really are aunt ,uncle and cousin , there going to be at the palace when we get there."

"Cool", was Kagome's

"Hey sis do yea know the song called "Redneck Woman" by Gretchen Wilson?"

"Yea I love that song do yea wana sing it?"

"Yeah I would love to", said Ameika

So they singed.

"_Well, I ain't never been the Barbie doll type  
No, I can't swig that sweet Champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night  
In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate  
I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait  
Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip  
I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip  
'cause I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
Victoria's Secret, well their stuff's real nice  
But I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price  
And still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TV  
I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me  
Well, you might think I'm trashy, a little too hardcore  
But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door  
I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
Hell yeah, hell yeah  
Hell yeah  
I said hell yeah!"_

When they were done singing the song they were in the well but not in modern day but feudal days, so Ameika grabbed Kagome's hand and leaped out of there and they were in the markets.

"Ah it's good to be home isn't it sis" Ameika asked.

"yes it is, it's been 7 years since I've left, geez I can't wait to see mum and daddy." Kagome said in a very excited voice which it was a high pitch.

So the two walked to the palace and the peasants were saying welcome back Lady Kagome and this made Kagome so happy that she had a grin from ear to ear which made her little sis happy. Finally that got to the front gates and they were greeted by the guards and they said " Welcome Home Lady Kagome" and let them through. When they got to the door Kagome stopped in the middle of no where.

"Um Kagome are you all right?"

"I smell my mate in the Palace, tell me sis why would he be there?"

"Maybe because of the ball it's only tomorrow."

"Oh I can't wait till I see him once again", Kagome said once again in the excited voice.

"Oh I can't wait to see all my little annoying sisters. To bad we didn't have any brother's though, oh well."

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A/N

**Ok im done with this chapter I'm going to explain what Kagome and her sister looks like in there human form and true form.**

**Kagome**

**Has purple and silver streaks through her hair**

**Ice Blue Eyes**

**Demic ears**

**2 whop earrings **

**One diamond that's colors are Purple and Silver that's on top of her ear**

**Snowflake and a crescent moon almost making a circle and a sword going through the snowflake in the middle of her forehead**

**Has a Silver and Purple Kimo that has silver dogs on it and lions**

**Kagome's true form**

**Giant lion that has Purple and silver fur and has the same mark on her forehead**

**Ameika**

**Dark purple hair that's almost black and with one silver streak in the middle of her hair**

**Silver eyes with a touch of gold**

**Snowflake and a sword going through the snowflake in the middle of her forehead**

**Has one earring that's on the lower ear and it shaped as a snowflake with one diamond that's color is dark purple with one line of silver**

**Demic ears**

**Silver and Dark Purple Kimo that has lions that are glowing pink**

**True Form**

**Giant Lion that's purple and has a silver streak on the back and front of her head and her mark on her forehead.**

**Next time on for ever with you in my heart**** Chapter 4 the walk through the past**

Ameika no time long see!" InuYasha said carelessly.

"So you and Koga still fighting?"

"please dont mention that mangly wolf, oh specking of the devil here he comes", InuYasha spated out.

Yaa ya ya I'm all done this chapter took me 3 hours and my hand hurts lol

Thank you for reading now just review it's just a touch of a button

I'll try to update by tomorrow

That's all

Kolla Bears2010


	5. Chapter 6 Better thing to do

A/n: Thanks to all who reviewed, this chapter is for my Uncle Larry

Disclaimer: I don't own IuYasha, I only own Ameika.. I also don't own the poem called "Fantasy by Virgo.

_**Live your life from your heart. Share from your heart. And your story will touch and heal people's souls**_

_**Melody Beattie

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4 --- Better things to do**

**this chapter is going to be based on Ameika and her love life)**

As Kagome got over her self and finally went inside, Ameika felt Koga and InuYasha presence in side the palace. She couldn't believe InuYasha would be here, usually he would never go to any thing like this kind of thing and if Koga was here, then there fore sure going to be problems. As Ameika and Kagome approached the room where every one was, they began to be nervous.

Then the guard open the doors and so the two went in side by side.

"Kagome... Ameika, you're here my darling children..!", their mum screech in delight.

"Hello mum, where is my little baby sister?", Ameika asked.

"She's in the nursery", Mum .

"can I see her?", Ameika asked.

"Of course but first lets get you two cleaned and fed. You smell very bad", mum said in annoyance.

"Ok, well got to go and take a bath Kagome want to join with me", Ameika asked.

"Sure", Kagome said..

* * *

**After the bath**

So Kagome and Ameika went to the nursery. As they were walking they saw InuYasha and Koga fighting and as they walk to them then the boys suddenly stopped and looked at Kagome and had a huge gap between the lips as if they were shocked! And suddenly InuYasha spoked.

"Kagome I didn't know that you were the daughter they were talking about? Wow if I only new before oh how fast you would be taken as my mate.", and with that InuYasha had a smirk on his face.

"Oh InuYasha you wipe that smirk of your face", Kagome said with a smile.

"Were going to the nursery do you guys want to come?" Ameika asked and all them seem they wanted to come so they went to the nursery.

* * *

**AT THE NURSERY**

Oh my god she looks like Ameika", Kagome said in excited tone.

"I know, she so beautiful just like Ameika and she seems to be almost like her except one thing its her eyes it looks like your fathers eyes , Ameika." Said InuYasha

"Oh InuYasha, I think that was first nice thing you said to me." Ameika said with a fake smile.

"Feh" InuYasha said acting like he didnt say nothing at all.

And this made Ameika laugh as she thought 'he never changes now does he?'

After they visited Surka they left to get ready for dinner.

* * *

**Ameika's POV(her room)**

As Ameika got ready for dinner she thought of a poem that she was wanting to write just for no reason and so she started.

_**Fantasy**_

'_All my life I had built up a fantasy_

_of the perfect man._

_Countless romance stories and fables_

_helped make that fantasy a reality in my mind.'_

_Searching for that fantasy lead to many  
disappointments._

She had all ways waiting for her knight in shinning armor, but he never seemed like he would be coming anytime, so she just gave up in that part of life and let her parents pick the man she would be mating and she never knew if he would hate her or love her. She've always wonder if she hated the mate would she love her children? But she always convinced her self that every thing would turn out fine but deep in her gut she was questioning every thing.

'_Reality made it clear that there was no such man.  
And as the years went by, the fantasy started  
to fade away -...'_

Then she heard a nock on her door.

It was her mother and mum told her that its time to go to dinner and so she went.

* * *

**Dinning room (normal POV)**

In the dinning room there was Kagome, InuYasha, Koga, Ameika, Lord and Lady of the East, Lord Seshomaru (which he's right by Kagome and Rin), Yoika(sister of Kagome), LeiOika ( cousin of Kagome's), Lord Tahiti and his mate(LeiOika's parents and one of Kagome's Aunt and Uncle), Lord and Lady of the North and their son Uikane, Lord and Lady of the South and their children.

Once all them sat the servants began to serve the food!

Then Kagome asked "Ameika Have you founded a mate yet?"

Ameika's cheeks became the color of dark red and she answered her sister

"No sister I haven't why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering that's all and concerned for my little sister! Oh Lord and Lady of the North have a wonderful son which is needing a mate like you! I think he would be perfect for you but that's me."

And it was true that he was perfect and that was just the thing, it scared Ameika.

"Oh that would be just wonderful!" Shirked Ameika's Mum.

And so Ameika's mum continued, " Lord Reakima and Lady Lilha we were wondering if my daughter, Ameika and your son Uikane could get mated?"

"oh I would love that what do you think hunny?" said Lady Lilha

"Yes hunny that is fine with me you just have to ask your son, Son are willing to mate with Ameika?"

"yes I will", Said Uikane with no emotion in his voice.

At this point Ameika face was the color of dark maroon, she couldn't believe now she was to be mated with some one doesn't have emotion in his voice when he speaks but she hope she would fall in love with him and the same with him but she could only pray to kami and hope for the best.

* * *

**Next chapter: All the commotion and chaos of mating**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mother stop I don't need all this crap on me...!"

"yes you do, because you represent the East. Every thing will be judge by the people in the North, every thing you say, do will effect '**EVERY THING'"**


	6. All the commotion and chaos of mating

A/N: thanks to that reviewed:

Katana777

Silver Volken Raven  
wolflover4eva

g2fan

**I don't own Inuyasha nor I don't own Queen Elizabeth's Prayer at Bristol.**

**I only own Ameika and if you would like to use her ask me.!

* * *

**

**All the commotion and chaos of mating**

On the day of the ball, every one was excited and on the very same day Kagome found that she was pregnant and it was marvels day for every one except Ameika. Ameika was happy for her sister but she felt just a tad jealous of Kagome, well could she say, Kagome had every thing, she had her knight of shinning armor and a child on the way but Ameika try to make herself happy but it was really hard for but eventually she got over self and went down stairs in the dinning room.

* * *

**Ameika POV- Dinnig room **

The doors to the dinning room were suddenly opened.

I saw my future mate sitting down and there was a set next to him open and so i walked down over to the set and sat down

'I think my face is getting red again'

'_yea I agree but you look cute still'_

'who are you?'

' _well if you look to your right you would know how this person is!'_

' are you my future mate Uikane?'

'_wow you got it right away, you're smarter than I thought'_

'hay are you call me stupid?'

'_you are the one that said that your stupid, not I!'_

'oh so you do have a personality!'

'_yes I do thank you very much, I just don't like showing it to people that could use my personality against me or to the North and since your going to be my future mate I should show you what I'm like.'_

'I like this personality than the other one!'

'_I'm glad you do, not many people like this personality because in there eyes it shows childness and I'm the next lord in line so I have to be prepared to handle anything!'_

'Oh I see, maybe we should here other people than are selves talk '

'_Ok my mate'

* * *

_

**Kagome and Sesshoumaru POV**

'Sessh?'

'_Yes Kagome?'_

'I'm pregnant'

'_I know my love'_

'I cant believe that I'm going to be a mother'

'_is that good'_

'Of course Sessh, there wouldn't be any other man in my life except you Sesshoumaru'

'_I'm glad'_

'I cant wait until tonight'

'_I would rather skip this part and go back home'_

'Your such a party pooper'

'_I rather be what you said "party pooper" than be a socialist partier that waste money for the big and grand parties they have and end up being broke and being other throne by some peasant'_

'Wow Sessh, that's a mean way of putting it'

'_But its the truth tho, am I right?'_

'Yes its true but still...'

'_There's no 'buts' Kagome'_

'feh'

'_Kagome your acting like my idiot half of a brother'_

'NO IM NOT'

'_Danm hormones, I though it would be later but I guess not'_

'DONT TALK TO ME, I'M FUCKING PISSED AT YOUR ASS, TONIGHT YOUR ASS IS SLEEPING IN THE DUNGENS, NOT WITH ME...feh'

'_Kagome, my love why would you be mad at me?'_

' I SEE YOUR MOUTH MOVING UP AND DOWN BUT I DONT HERE ANYTHING THO!'

'_KAGOME, STOP YOUR ACTING LIKE A BITCH'_

'HOW DEAR YOU CALL ME A BITCH SESSHO, YOUR A BIG MEANY

'_dear, we should be hearing what other people are talking about, well talk bout this later, _

_ok?'_

'feh... Fine'

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So Ameika are you excited about getting mated to my son", said Lady Lilha.

But there was no reply back.

"I think Uikane and Ameika are talking", said Ameika's father.

"yea I think so too", replied Lady Lilha

"it so funny to see newly mates talk telpahlicly(sp?)", said Ameika's mother .

"I know, so Kagome how are you feeling being pregnant?" LeiOika asked Kagome but Kagome didn't respond.

"ok Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama are talking together too.!" LeiOika said to every one.

"It's sooo cute, I think I'm liking this scene. I shall write a play about it, what do you think mum?" Yoika asked her mother.

"That would be wonderful Yoika" her mother said!

Then suddenly a servant barged in.

"My Lord there's been word that there is an army heading up this way and it's about 24 hours away, Milord what should I do?"

"We shall get ready for battle, tell Nikkei to prepare the men for battle".

"Yes Milord!"

"Well I guess the ball is canceled until further notice and if the other lord would like to help fight this army, please do help, from what heard there a tough crew.!"

"Well head off right now to are men ready, if you could, would you watch are mate and children?"

"Why of course, we would."

* * *

And so the Lords went to there palace to get there men.

* * *

So Ameika went to her room to prepare for the upcoming battle.

Then she heard a nock .

"Enter" Ameika said.

Her mother entered with a servant which the servant had alot of thing with her and her mother said, "Ameika, darling we must put this on you! Put it on her" she said the servant.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mother stop I don't need all this crap on me...!"

"yes you do, because you represent the East. Every thing will be judge by the people in the North, every thing you say, do will effect '**EVERY THING'".**

And so they got ready .

Then Ameika saw her future mate standing by her bed room door and he was dressed in armor as the same as she.

She looked at him in his firey red eyes, then he closed the door.

He began kissing her on her neck then on her cheek then on her lips.

Her hand up to his neck and hold on tight and they backed in a coner and his member touched her thigh. Then she began taking of his armor and the with him. Then they got on the bed after every thing was off and then he bit her neck and she bit his neck and then his member went inside her and then they finally mated.

* * *

**2 hours until battle**

Ameika and her mate were next to each other and Ameika so scared than she's ever been in her whole life.

Every body was waiting intently for the enemy to come on the battle field. Then Ameika thought that the men deserved a prayer which she learned while she was in the future.

They could see the enemy over the horizan and it was huge.

So she thought this would be a great time to say the prayer and so she did. She walk in front of ever one, she began to talk.

"my men let us pray for are selfs,

STRETCH forth, O Lord most mightie, Thy right hand over me, and defend me from mine enemys, that they never prevayle against me. Give me, O Lord, the assistance of Thy Spiritt, and comfort of Thy grace, truly to know Thee, intirely to love Thee, and assuredly to trust in Thee. And that as I do acknowledge to have received the government of this Church and Kingdom at Thy hand, and to hold the same of Thee, so grant me grace, O Lord, that in the end I may render up and present the same again unto Thee, a peaceable, quiett, and well-ordered State and Kingdome, as also a perfect reformed church, to the furtherance of Thy glory. And to my subjects, O Lord God, grant, I beseech Thee, faithful and obedient hearts, willingly to submit themselves to the obedience of Thy word and commandments, that we altogether being thankfull unto Thee for Thy benefitts received, may laud and magnifie Thy Holy Name world without end. Grant this, O merciful Father, for Jesus Christ's sake, our only Mediator and Advocate. _Amen."_

Then she raised her sword and raised it up high and said "Amen"

And every one chanted there own prayers and said "Amen" all together and raised there weapons up high.

* * *

**Next Chapter : Deathness**

She was searching for her mate but she couldn't find him and she went on her knees and hollered "Uikane"


	7. Chapter 8

_Then she raised her sword and raised it up high and said "Amen"_

_And every one chanted there own prayers and said "Amen" all together and raised there weapons up high_

**

* * *

**

**Deathness**

_**And so they marched in a straight line, most new this was a battle lost, but they fought bravely and they stand proudly for their kingdom!**_

By the end most of the men died, Sesshoumaru was still standing and so was all the powerful Taiyouki's, but the thing was that Ameika couldn't find her mate, she asked everyone that was alive and they all said that they didn't see him!

And she continued to look for him, then suddenly she bumped into a body, then she looked down and saw her mate lying on the edge of the battle field. He was barely breathing and he said "Ameika, I love yyyoou sooo much!" then as he lied there, he closed his eyes and remembering his love . Then he silently died.

**1 hour later**

Ameika was laying on her mate, hoping to bring him alive again.

Then she heard someone in the bushes coming at her but she just laid there.

"Its sad, isn't it? To have someone that you love die in your arms?? isn't it??, Princess, now welcome to my world, welcome to us commoners, slaves, and whores."

She looked up to the voice to see that it was a young man, she new that it was an leader of the rebels.

"So your one of the rebel leader's?"

"Yes I am, my name; you may not know"

"Why don't you kill me"

"Ahh, you like to get right to the point, straight forward aren't you?

I think I shall like you!

The reason why I wont kill you is for bribery, a bargain you may say!"

"Oh you can stop your flattery"

"Oh really? Now dear we cant have you sassing of to me, now can we? Come we must leave"

And so he grabbed her arm and lifted her up and carried her bridal style.

He ran for hours and she fell asleep in his arms.

**

* * *

**

**At the Cassel**

Kagome paced back in fourth , until Sesshoumaru and all the other ones came except Ameika and her mate.

"Where's Ameika?? Is she ok? Where is her mate??"

No one replied back to her.

"WHERE IS AMEIKA", Kagome said in and pissed of tone. "Sesshoumaru, WHERE IN HELL IS AMEIKA??"

"Kagome, …. She and her mate died, they fought bravely", Sesshoumaru said in no-emotional voice.

Then suddenly she feel down on the floor, she was sobbing, and mubbleing words "whydidshedieshewassuposedtolivealonglifewhyohwhyitwasmyjobtoprotecthernonononononononono."

AN: i need help w/ next chappie... well i hope u'll enjoy

Kollabears2010


	8. Chapter 9

"_**WHERE IS AMEIKA", Kagome said in and pissed of tone. "Sesshoumaru, WHERE IN HELL IS AMEIKA??"**_

"_**Kagome, …. She and her mate died, they fought bravely", Sesshoumaru said in no-emotional voice.**_

_**Then suddenly she feel down on the floor, she was sobbing, and mubbleing words "whydidshedieshewassuposedtolivealonglifewhyohwhyitwasmyjobtoprotecthernonononononononono."**_

_Some days we cant just bare the death of loved ones, some hold in their emotion and some just let it out. _

Kagome felt like a dead piece of wood, no emotion she didn't want to live on, she thought it would be the end of her, she also felt like she could of made all of this stop but in reality she knew that she couldn't. There was one question that was nagging her, where was the body of Ameika? Did they take the body but why would they just take the body unless she was alive, meanwhile she had all these questions running through her head, the palace was preparing funerals all the dead people and prepare for the next uprising.

Meeting room with all of the lords and ladies

"If these uprising commoners keep on attacking it would almost be like how it was in the west where there are democracy and republic, just the thought of it was just plain stupid who would want a government like that?? Letting the commoners rule them self's it would be anarchy ! But maybe if we have the people kind of govern them selves but put in laws and enforcing maybe it'll put the uprising down low??"

"Sesshoumaru I'm not willing to let commoners run my land how ever they want they just cant its always been this way of how us royalties would rule the commoners and we shall keep sticking with this plan its been for over 2000 years why it should falter?," said the from the southern lord.

"why cant we just give it a chance I mean if we can save life's of our people why cant we do it I thinks it's a perfect way of trying to stop them from doing more damage than they all ready did!" Prince Ren Ti of the south said.

"HOW DARE YOU BOY TO CONTERDICT ME, WE CAN NOT HAVE THE NEW MODERN WAY MUSTNT ITS DESTINE TO DESTROY US!!!! Even if it doesn't save our peoples life's"

By midnight there was men yelling and fighting about this new modern way.

Where ever Ameika's at

She woke up in someones house that she never seen before then this young girl came up and gave her some tea and then left.

Then her kidnaper came into the room.

"so I supect that you had a nice nap?"

"if you call a nice nap when your dreaming about what happened on the battle field then I guess yes"

"so my little princess, you are going to tell me where all the rest of the troops are."

Ameika just glared at him "hell no, why would I ever do such a thing"

"Watch your tongue young girl"

"why should I , if I'm such a little girl wouldn't know any better, right???"

And then he just smiled at her as he thought to him self 'I shall enjoy her company'.

"my name is Masuda Shiro"

"WHY are you doing this , it just doesn't make any sence"

"if you were poor peasant you would know why were doing this were doing this because of the high taxes, why should we pay for the luxuries of the rich???"

"I don't know why, all I know its nonsense, your never going to win"

"I rather die before giving up"

"Why would you"

"because if I just give up there wont be no reason why we're doing this, it wont give hope for the future generations!! And I can not stand here and see people being destroyed by taxes."

the next chapter shall be next week or sooner thanks for all the people waiting :)

kolla bears2010.


End file.
